Fallen
by BunchOfCookies
Summary: A story where Emma's niece's parents died when she was 12 one of her options was to live with Emma, but she rejected her. Now she's 16 and lives in McKinley high with her uncle  Emma's brother  she discovers Emma's there and ignores her.Moresummaryinside.


Summary: Emma's niece, Charlie was living a normal life. When a terrible incident happens, she has to live with either her aunt or her uncle. When Emma wants no part in her childhood, due to mysophobia, Charlie is heartbroken. When years have passed and Charlie is 16, Her uncle and her decide to live in Lima, Ohio. What happens when Charlie realizes that the guidance councillor of her school is the aunt that rejected her?

I do not own FOX, or GLEE or anything, really. All right go to their respectful owners. ( Ryan Murphy Brad Falchuck, Ian Brennan etc ... )

Fallen

Preface

Charlie Pillsbury was in many ways like her Aunt. She was polite, kind and generous to family, friends, strangers, everyone. She did her school work on time and she did it well. She didn't think she was very good at sport even though she had won state running 3 times in a row. She was an amazing singer, even though she thought she was awful. To most people, she was the perfect child, one every parent dreams of having. _Most._

It was a stormy day, being winter. Charlie was having a bad day at school. The bullies of the school had learnt a new way to taunt people. Slushies. Her first one was awful, she was going to her locker when, **BAM.** Slushied. At first Charlie was confused. What had happened? It was then she knew that the cold, heartless attack was not an accident. She began to be annoyed as it became more popular, even the mean cheerleaders catching on to it. This certain day she had forgotten her spare change of clothes and unfortunately...

'Hey Charlie, can you help me with some homework?' asked Josh. Josh wasn't a mean kid, though people tend to find him annoying. He also wasn't the smartest person either.

'Ugh-okay, yes I will'

'Thanks!'

Charlie sighed. She had ended up helping almost half of the school with homework and etc. Even people that were in older grades than her.

She looked at her schedule. Dang. Maths. The only thing she couldn't do very well. She walked in the classroom with her slushie covered clothes. She heard sniggering behind her. She turned around and glared. They immediately stopped and went to sit in chairs. Charlie did the same.

'Hey...HEY,'

Charlie was looking to the front when Josh whispered behind her. She turned around.

'What?' She asked, annoyed.

'Help me?' Josh asked not even paying attention to the easy sums on the board. He was obviously lazy not smart.

'No'

'Pleeeease?'

Today was going to be a long day.

-\\\-

Class had finished. Luckily it was her last period, so she grabbed her backpack and set towards home. Her house wasn't very far away. She was beginning to enjoy solitude when...

'Hey Charlie.'

'Josh, you becoming my stalker now.'

'Haha'

As luck would have had it, Josh arrived. Like always.

Charlie and Josh were beginning to enjoying themselves, when Charlie felt a drip of water on her face.

'Oh man! I haven't got an umbrella! Ugh!'

'Here'

Josh took out a large, blue umbrella to both go under.

'Oh... thanks'

'It's okay' He smiled. 'I guess it's a thanks for helping me with homework later.'

'Oh right I forgot about that'

Josh laughed.

Ring. Ring.

'Oh, my phone'

Charlie felt around her pockets, until she found her phone.

'Hello?'

'Yes, is this Charlie Pillsbury?'

'Yes. Why?'

'...You better come down to the St. Cloud Police Station. Okay?'

'Why?'

'Your parents were involved in an accident.'

'Oh-oh my god!'

Charlie dropped everything she had on the floor. And Ran.

Josh obviously knew something was wrong.

'Charlie. Charlie! What happened?' Huffed Josh, chasing after her.

'.Police Station. Dead...' Charlie muttered, looking mortified as ever.

'_Dead?' _Josh thought. Charlie was already three blocks ahead.

'CHARLIE!'

A/N So that was the preface :-) I'm sorry that was a little short though. What did you think of it? I'll write more I promise! I need ideas for where Charlie need to live though comment in the reviews bit if you want to suggest one :) Do like how Jayma played a character named Charlie in Heroes? ;)


End file.
